dulce problema
by Alessx
Summary: marceline y marshal son dos mellizos metidos en un lio ... no tener dinero para otra de sus grandes fiestas y llegan a necesitar ayuda de los hermanos gum .esos pares de hermanos van a causar un gran problema en el instituto .
1. Chapter 1

**esta es una historia basada en personajes de hora de aventura * ninguno me pertenece por desgracia xd ***

* * *

><p>marceline , marceline ,...¡! MARCELINE !¡ ... - dijo marshal echandole agua<p>

IDIOTA ¡!¡ ... - dijo marseline gruñendo a su hermano

eso no importa ¡! ... llegaremos tarde ... - dijo marshal

Y ...¿? - dijo marceline

que hoy nos expulsaran si no llegamos por lo que hiciste la ultima vez - dijo marshal mirandola con odio

y encima que yo no tenia que ver ...- dijo marshal

pero ya sabes que si me hubieran señalado la culpa a mi sola ... me hubieran prohibido hacer el evento - dijo marceline

y no hubiéramos conseguido el equipo de sonido para la próxima fiesta -dijo marseline

jeshh... solo por que soy tu mellizo tengo que aguantarte -dijo marshal poniendose su chaqueta

yo no soy a quien tienes q odiar ... fue gumball quien nos dijo que teniamos que llevarle sus cosas del colegio - dijo marceline

sino el no nos prestaba el equipo de sonido y bonnibel no dijo nada ... esos dos son realmente odiosos -dijo marceline

pues si ... pero necesitamos su dinero ... pues simon ya no nos dara por que cierta hermana mia decidio llevar a su pinguino a la playa

...QUE M**RDA ESTABAS PENSANDO !¡! - dijo marshal con una zapatilla en la mano

no me dejaria tocar mi bajo hasta que lo llevara ... -dijo marceline comiendo una fresa

ach ... contigo no se puede ... -dijo Marshall

ya ya calla y vamonos ... -dijo marceline

...

* por el camino

...

ya se nos hizo tarde ... no vamos a llegar -dijo marshal

pues hay una forma ... -dijo marceline mirando a flame

no ... no no iremos con ella ... ME ODIA ¿ lo olvidas ? -djio marshal

pues eso o llegas tarde por que yo me voy con ella - dijo marseline corriendo hacia flame

HEY MARCELINE ¡! ... - dijo marshal siguiendo a su hermana

flamita me llevas ? - dijo marseline con cara de abandonada

hay marseline otra vez tarde ...ya que pero ya me debes dos - dijo flame

ok vale ... -dijo marceline subiendo al coche tan refinado

hey espérenme ... -dijo marshal saltando al coche antes que lo dejaran

ERES CRUEL MARCELINE ... como quieres que me expulsen - dijo marshal

no , no es eso ... yo confiaba en que saltarias al coche - dijo marceline

MALDITA ... - dijo marshal golpeando a marceline

ya ya valió .. o se calman o los dejo fuera del coche - dijo flame

Ehh ? ... - dijieron marshal y marseline al mismo tiempo

si si ya cálmense no quiero que este coche termine como el otro asi que se calman o se van -dijo flame

luego me las pagaras - dijo marshal

ya veremos ...- dijo marceline

...

* LLEGANDO AL INSTITUTO - en la oficina del director-

...

marseline no puedo creer que por ti tenga que estar aqui - dijo flame

pues nadie te obligo flamita - dijo marceline

todavia que te traigo y asi respondes ?¡ -dijo flame

shhh... hay viene el director cállense - dijo marshal

TU NO NOS CALLAS ¡! -dijeron flame y marceline

ustedes dos ... ¿cuando tendré una semana sin ver a los mellizos ? ... HE ?! CUANDO !?- dijo gritando

es que ... nosotros... -dijo marceline

* * *

><p><strong>* pues este es mi primer fic ... lee y deja reviews :DDD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

esta es una historia basada en personajes de hora de aventura * ninguno me pertenece por desgracia xd *

* * *

><p>no fui yo ... fue este tarado - dijo marceline señalando a marshal<p>

eh conque te libras de la culpa hermanita... QUE TE JODAN !¡YO NO VOY A CARGAR TU CULPA OTRA VEZ ¡!¡ - dijo marshal

YA BASTA ! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS !¡ - dijo el director

director yo... - dijo flame

nada señorita... usted no se meta estoy seguro que usted no tiene nada que ver - dijo el director

EHH?¡ -dijeron los mellizos

NO VALE ¡! -dijo marshal

CORRUPTO ¡! - dijo marseline

A CALLAR LOS DOS ¡! por vuestra culpa estoy aqui - dijo flame

pues como dicen ellos aun si no es culpa suya llego tarde ... asi que los tres tendran que ayudar al equipo deportivo con sus reuniones -dijo el director

.-. .-. .-. - los tres se quedaron en blanco

pero tenemos otros planes ... -dijo marceline

pues eso cambia ahora .. por que sino a ustedes dos los expulso y a ti señorita flame la suspendo dos dias - dijo el director

suspender ? -dijeron los mellizos

pero no que eso va despues de una amonestación ? - dijo marshal

ummm este yo - dijo flame

es que la señorita flame ya tiene tres amonestaciones - dijo el director

DIRECTOR ¡! usted dijo que no diria nada - dijo flame

a si ? perdone me olvide ...-dijo el director

con que no eres tan buena despues de todo flamita - dijo marceline

MARCELINE ¡!¡!¡!¡ - dijo flame

creo que hare como que no escuche nada pero ya no te debo ningun favor entendiste ?¡ - dijo marceline

pero me debes DOS ... no UNO marceline -dijo flame con odio

sht pues ... el otro te lo pago con el próximo evento que organicemos sabes que nosotros cobramos por entrada no ? -dijo marceline

pues ya no te debo nada ...-dijo marceline

EVENTO DE QUE ?-dijo el director

...

*marshall golpea a su hermana

auch ... imbécil ... -dijo marceline

idiota seguimos en la oficina del director ... por que me toco esta hermana ... yo quería un perro - dijo marshal

si pues yo quería otro bajo ... pero culpa a nuestro padre - dijo marceline

AFUERA LOS TRES Y NO OLVIDEN SU CASTIGO ... los quiero reunidos con el equipo deportivo en el evento de mañana - dijo el director

PAR DE IDIOTAS... AHORA CON QUE TIEMPO VAN A PLANEAR EL EVENTO ?!¡¿ -dijo flame

.-. -Marshall

.-. -marceline

no se pero ustedes se las arreglan después...tenemos clase de francés ahora - dijo flame

...

*entrando a la clase

...

disculpe ... profesor starchy ...-dijo flame

ah es usted ... pase señorita

* luego ve a marshal y marceline acercando sus cabezas por la ventana*

USTEDES DOS SI ME VAN A DAR UNA EXPLICACION ¡!¡!-dijo el profesor starchy

ESO ES INJUSTO ELLA TAMBIEN LLEGO TARDE - dijo marceline

MARCELINE¡!¡!-dijo flame mirandola con odio

pero ella llega tarde por primera vez -dijo starchy

ah ? eso no vale .. flame ¡! -dijo marshal

jajaja ustedes se las arreglan - dijo flame

y cual es su excusa de hoy ?¿ -dijo starchy

eh pues mire tengo donas ...-dijo marshal

eh .. donde ya se a donde van ... pero no !NO¡ hoy no los dejare comprarme -dijo starchy

mire sus favoritas ... - dijo marshal

eh pues ... bueno -dijo starchy babeando

ya que por hoy ... como llegaron con la señorita flame ... eh ... y pues he ... DAMELAS DE UNA VEZ Y PASEN ¡!- dijo starchy aranchandole las donas

...

*ya adentro del salón*

...

je je je nunca falla - dijo marshal

ESO ES ROBAR ... !ME DEBES 12 DONAS¡... ERAN MIAS ¡!¡! -dijo marceline

no ya estamos iguales ... tu me culpaste ... :P ...-dijo marshal

MALDITO HDP - dijo marceline

lo que me digas va a ti ... somos hermanos XD -dijo marshal

vale vale ... ahora en que momento podremos organizar el evento ?¿ -dijo marceline

esto ... pues no se ... todavia necesitamos el dinero de los gum -dijo marshal

no se ya veremos algo ... esos idiotas nos lo darán -dijo marceline

ya alumnos pues los TRES recién llegados van a exponer la clase anterior -dijo starchy

espere dijo TRES ?¿-dijo flame

pues si señorita usted también llego tarde -dijo starchy

jajajajaja - todo el salon -

jejeje flame de esta si no te escapas -dijo marshal

¡ PERO SI POR VUESTRA CULPA HE RECIBIDO DOS CASTIGOS HOY ! -dijo flame

ya ya si no explican ahora la clase serán tres -dijo starchy

PERO PROFESOR -dijo flame

nada de nada ya adelante - dijo starchy

marceline .. sabes algo de la clase? - dijo marshal

esto .. ehm .. flame ?¿ - dijo marceline

no me miren a mi yo no estuve ese día - dijo flame

par de idiotas ... y flame ...no saben nada ?¿ - dijo starchy

yo profesor eso es por que a los mellizos se los llevaron esa clase recuerda ? - dijo gumball

ah si ..? bueno pues a causa de gumball por hoy no les dejare un castigo - dijo starchy

...

* ya sentados *

...

ustedes me deben dos -dijo gumball

pues que quieres ah ? - dijo marshal

veras ...-dijo gumball

* * *

><p>* pues como dije es mi primer fic ...* pero segundo capitulo xd*.. lee y deja reviews :DDD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**esta es una historia basada en personajes de hora de aventura * ninguno me pertenece por desgracia xd ***

* * *

><p><strong>tu y tu hermana tienen que quedarse a vivir con nosotros por un mes -dijo gumball<strong>

**he ? no te pases cerebrito ... A MI NO ME VAS A TENER DE SIRVIENTE -dijo marshal**

** fue la condicion de nuestro padre ... nos obligo ... como castigo por malgastar .-. -dijo gumball**

**sht ... esperate que hable con marceline ella va a odiar esto-dijo marshal**

**claro niño refujiate en tu hermana ni nosotros queriamos esto ! -grito gumball**

**HE?... ahora si me cabreaste -dijo marshal golpeando a gumball**

***despues de eso empezaron a reunirse gente a su alrededor***

**...**

***con marceline**

**marceline tu cuando no ? y todavia arrastrando a flame -dijo bonnibel **

**yo no fui , y a ella nadie la obligo a llevarnos -dijo marceline**

**deberias asumir lo que haces no ? ... oye ese no es tu hermano y GUMBALL ¡! -dijo bonnibel**

**QUE ?! -dijo marceline corriendo hacia marshal**

**HERMANO DE M**RDA SAL DE AHI ¡! -grito marceline**

**suficiente - dijo gumball**

**vale vale -dijo marshal**

**eh ?... que paso aqui ? no se estaban peleando ?-dijo marceline**

**solo era un ensayo por si necesito que me suspendan -dijo gumball**

**USTEDES DOS ...¡! -dijo marceline golpeando a los chicos**

**auch ... oe -dijo marshal**

**solo era practica marceline no es para tanto... si que pegas duro eh ? -dijo gumball**

**es que ella practica conmigo -dijo marshal**

**si ... claro como saco de box -dijo marceline**

**oye ... conmigo no es con quien te tienes que enojar -dijo marshal **

**por ? ... -dijo marceline**

**shhh... todavia no le digas -dijo gumball **

**decirme que ? -dijo marceline mirando a gumball**

**...pues que te diga bonnibel -dijo gumball escapandose **

**sch .. no me dejes aqui -dijo marshal siguiendo a gumball**

**HEY no escapen -grito marceline**

**y tu pues me vas a decir ?¿¡-dijo marceline**

**esto pues yo ... -dijo bonnibel**

**...que te lo digan ellos -señalo bonnibel**

**quien ?¡-marceline voltea**

***bonnibel huye ***

**ellos te conocen muy bien ... saben que si te dicen algo que no te gusta vas a joderlo todo-dijo flame**

**callate en esto no te metas -dijo flame**

**a donde se abran metido ...? - dijo marceline**

* * *

><p><strong>* pues en este tiempo se olvido que ya tenia el capitulo pero no lo publique xd ... deja review <strong>

**('\../')**

** ( •.• ) **

**(,,)(,,) **


End file.
